The Clinical Research Center for Children in The Children's Hospital of Buffalo is engaged in studies as follows: a. Normal pharmacokinetics in children: anticonvulsants, theophylline, and salicylate. b. Pharmacokinetics in disease states: riboflavin in thyroid disorders, and analgesics in syndromes associated with malnutrition. c. Other drug studies include: kinetics of drug elimination by the human breast, the pulmonary effects of experimental antiasthmatic drugs, including terbutaline, and the pharmacokinetics of phenylalanine in the normal and patients with disease states. d. Endocrinological studies. The major area of investigation has involved growth hormone. Studies include an analysis of metabolic clearance rate in normals, the metabolic effects of growth hormone in the hypopituitary state in children, and in methods of stimulating human growth hormone production. Aldosterone metabolism is under investigation in hypertension of childhood and in endocrinopathies. e. Other studies in this Clinical Research Center include: the effects of sensory input on premature infants, psychological determinants of obesity in late childhood, the development of organ malfunction in sickle cell anemia, the hormonal control of glucose metabolism, and the hormonal sequelae to bilateral cryptorchidism.